User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep. 10: Prehistoric Madness
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, we saw our scallywag campers compete in a pirate themed challenge arg!" "Hehe, I love doing that". "There was a ton of mischief and chaos, and as we thought Blala was getting the boot, he created chaos to prevent his elimination and get Amy voted out". "With his whole team against him will he be able to defy the odds again?" "We`ll see in this jurassic sized challenge on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" ~In the Lasagna cabin~ Cool Gogeta: "Man, oh man does it feel good to win again" Gogeta says stretching out on his bed. Tre: "You said it brother", Tre would say. Zane: "Another win could redeem ourselves from our past losses". Tre: "That's right, so let's vow to win the next challenge". "Juicy Lasagna on three". "One..two...three" . Everyone: "JUICY LASAGNA!" ~In the Alfredo cabin~ In the guys side of the cabin, the campers relax, not really worried about the next challenge. With Gohan listening to music, 9k looking at a picture of Luka, Prynce practicing soccer, Alpha playing a gameboy, and Blala and Gogeta discussing strategy, who are the only two with their heads in the game. Blala: "You guys should be discussing a way to beat the other team", Blala says. Prynce: "Pfft, why should we?", "With all the chaos you caused last challenge, we don`t trust you". Gohan: "That`s right, you are done next challenge we lose". Gohan Confessional: "Blala practically destroyed my relationship, voted out Amy, and used all this to his advantage". "But even through all that I have to say..I`m impressed". "Oh, don`t get me wrong, Blala will still get his, but just saying, the guy knows what he`s doing". 9K: "All I`m worried about is my soon to be girlfriend Luka", 9k says. Gogeta: "Dude, she won`t go out with you". 9K: "That`s not what she said early this morning", 9k would say. ~Early this morning~ Luka would be sitting on the stairs of her cabin texting, as 9k would walk up to her. 9K: "Hey Luka, you`re looking beautiful today", 9k would say. Luka: "Go away". 9k: "Oh come on, why won`t you give me a chance?" Luka: "Let me put it this way, I will go out with you when dinosaurs walk the earth again", Luka says. 9K: "So you`re saying there`s still a chance?" Luka: "Ugh", Luka would say annoyed as she walked away. ~Back to present~ 9K: "She never said she won`t go out with me". Gohan: "Wow, you have issues", Gohan would say. Chris Intercom: "Gather at the docks campers, we`re taking a trip back to Boney Island!" Everyone: "Ugh". Miri Confessional: "Usually Boney Island means that someone is gonna either get hurt or die". "But most likely die", Miri says. The campers then arrive at the docks with Chris awaiting their arrival in a indiana jones outfit. Cailee: "Why are you dressed like that?", Cailee ask. Chris: "Let`s just say your next challenge is jurassic sized", Chris says as he chuckles a bit. "Now hop in the boat". The campers look at Chris with suspesion, but shrug it off and hop in the boat. Alpha: "Man this thing is awesome", Alpha says as he plays his gameboy. 9K: "Dude, you brought that thing with you?", 9K ask. Alpha: "Yeah, it`s my new sonic game, and it`s so fun", Alpha says continuing to play. 9K: "Dude, you gotta put that away and get your head in the game", 9K says as he hops in the boat. Alpha: "Pftt, 9K doesn`t know the true beauty of sonic", Alpha says. "There`s sonic games, sonic soundtracks, sonic fanfiction, man I love sonic". "I can`t put this away". "But 9K did say to get my head in the game", Alpha says as he starts to play sonic some more. "Did I mention I love sonic?" ~At Boney Island~ Chris: "Welcome to your challenge campers", Chris says as they arrive to Boney Island. Luka: "I don`t see a challenge", Luka says looking around. Chris: "Oh, it`ll come to you", Chris says as he chuckles some more. Tre: "What`s so funny?", Tre ask. Suddenly a loud and terrifying roar is heard frightening the campers. Lova: "What the heck was that!? Chris: "Campers I forgot to mention that our scientist have been working on trying to bring back terrifying beast". "They soon succeeded and I thought it would be good for ratings to bring some of the beast here on Boney Island to live". All of a sudden a giant T-rex emerges from the trees, eyeing the campers with hungry eyes. Zane: "THEY BROUGHT BACK DINOSAURS!?" Chris: "Campers meet Jaws", Chris says backing away slowly as his helicopter lands. "Your challenge is to race to the mainland while Jaws chases you". "First team there wins that part of the challenge", Chris says as he boards his helicopter and it lifts off the ground. Blala: "AND IF WE DON`T SURVIVE!?" Chris: "Oh, umm those contracts you signed at the beginning of the show says I`m not responsible for anyones death sooooooo good luck", Chris say as he leaves. Jaws then walks slowly toward the campers looking very hungry. Gohan: "Screw this, I`m outta here!", Gohan says running away. Tre: "Right behind you". Miri: "What he said", Miri says running too. Zane: "Mommy". Cool Gogeta: "EVERYONE RUN!", Gogeta says running away as everyone else starts running right behind him with Jaws following behind. TO BE CONTINUED Everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHH!", everyone yells as they continue to run from Jaws. Luka: "Where the heck is the mainland!? Prynce: "Dunno, Chris didn`t give us a map", Prynce responds. Alpha: "Whaf`s even harder is trying to save my data on this game", Alpha says tampering with his gameboy. Prynce: "Get your priorites straight man", Prynce says to Alpha. 9K: "Wait that`s a t-rex right Luka?" Luka: "Guess so", she says still running. "But why-oh crap". 9K: "I`ll pick you up at 8 girlfriend". Luka Confessional: *throws up* Tre: "I see it!", Tre yells as he sees a big valley up ahead. Gohan: "We have to get there first". Azusa: "No, we do!" Jaws almost catches Blala as he rips a piece of his shirt off with his teeth. Blala: "OH CRAP!", Blala says trying to run faster. "Gogeta, Rebekah, it`s time to take one for the team", Blala says as he trips them both and leaves them for Jaws to eat. Gogeta Confessional: "Blala...left me for dead". "How could he!" Rebekah Confessional: "..........jerk........" Chris is shown to be awaiting the campers in the mainland as Stinky Alfredo make it first. Luka: "YES!", we got here first. Tre: "Dang it". Chris: "Not so fast, it looks as if Stinky Alfredo is missing some players". Gohan: "What?" Alpha: "Where are Gogeta and Rebekah?" Gogeta and Rebekah then appear with their clothes shredded and scratches everywhere, looking badly hurt. Gogeta: "Blala...pushed...us", Gogeta says tired. "We barely....escaped....with our lives". Rebekah: "Yep" Blala`s team then eyes him with distain, angry at him. Chris: "Time for your next part of the challenge", Chris says. Luka: "Wait, how do we know Jaws win`t come eat us?" Chris: "Settle down, Jaws was paid to be apart of the challenge". "He`s currently in his trailer". ~In Jaw`s trailer~ Jaws is shown in a luxurious trailer relaxing. Intern: "Mr. Jaws, your wings are here", the Intern says as he places them on the table in front of jaws. Jaws then tries to grab his wings, but his hands are to little and he sighs sadly. ~Back at the mainland~ Chris: "Alright campers, for your next challenge you must climb those rocky towers ahead and retrieve a pteradactyl egg and bring it back", Chris says. "So who`s going up?" Gohan: "I`ll go, this`ll be a piece of cake". Zane: "I guess I`ll go too". The two campers then start climbing to retrieve the pterodacyl eggs. Gohan then makes it into the nest first and grabs a egg. Gohan : "Now all I have to do is bring it back". Suddenly a Pterodactyl mom flies in and tries to attack Gohan. Gohan: "What was that!? Chris: "Whoops, failed to mention the angry moms", Chris says through his megaphone. "They are ticked bro, so you better hurry". Blala: "Don`t die or we`ll lose the challenge!", Blala calls out to Gohan. Luka: "Can`t you be a little supportive?" Luka Confessional: "Ugh, I can`t stand Blala", Luka says. "You have no idea how it feels to be his sister". "If we lose I`m voting his sorry butt out of here no matter what". Zane then gets in the nest and also grabs a egg, but the pterodactyl mom starts attacking him. As Gohan was climbing down, the egg hatches and the baby pterodactyl mistakes Gohan for it`s mother. Distracted, the mother pterodactyl attacks Gohan and knocks him down back to the mainland. Gohan: "Ow..." Chris: "Stinky Alfredo win it!" "It`s now time for the last challenge", Chris says. "Your final challenge is to ride these two dangerous triceratops and try to stay on them as long as you can", Chris says as two interns bring in two triceratops. One of the dinos throws the intern in the air, hurting him. "So, who`s riding first?" Azusa: "I`ll ride", Azusa says. Alpha: "Yes!" "Passed the level", Alpha says continuing to play the gameboy. Chris: "Alpha will volunteer". Alpha: "Wai-what?" Azusa and Alpha then mount the triceratops with them looking very angry. Chris: "These things were provoked before being brought in, so they`re ticked hehe". "Ready...set...GO!", Chris says blowing a airhorn that startles the triceratops and get them bucking wildly. Azusa: "Woah now!" Alpha: "Ahhhh!" Prynce: "You can do this dude!" Lova: "You got this girl!" Alpha then drops his gameboy and shows concern and while being distracted is thrown off. Chris: "Annnnnnnnd Juicy Lasagna win once again!", Chris says. Azusa: "Woohooo!" Tre: "Yes!" Blala: "Poor effort from a poor team". Luka: "Oh shut it Blala", Luka says walking off. Gohan: "Uhh Chris, this bird won`t get off my head", Gohan says pointing to the pterodactyl baby. Chris: "Hah it thinks you`re it`s mom", Chris laughs. "Man, Stinky Alfredo has been a joke recently". "I`ll be seeing you all at th-", The ground then starts rumbling as a stampede of Triceratops come running toward everyone. Chris: "EVERY CAMPER FOR THEMSELVES!", Chris says running with everyone following. Alpha: "Everyone my gameboy is okay", Alpha says picking it up before noticing the stampede coming towards him and trampling him. TO BE CONTINUED ~At the bondfire~ 9K: "I`m so happy you`re my girlfriend now", 9K says. Luka: "Hands off", Luka says clearly upset. Chris: "You cast your votes and the votes were uninamous", Chris says. "Blala has recieved the most votes". Everyone: "YES!" Blala: "WHAT!?" Chris: "However, since Alpha was horrendously injured from that stampede, he is unable to compete in the competition automatically eliminating him", Chris says while Chef brings out Alpha in a full body cast and wheelchair. Everyone: "Nooo". Blala: "Hehe". Blala Confessional: "Everyone tried to vote me outta here, but luck continues to grace my side". "And Chris said the votes were uninamous, meaning Gogeta and Rebekah voted for me too". "They will pay". Chef then pushes Alpha too the Boat of Losers, where he purs him on the boat. Luka: "Bye Alpha". Gohan: "Seeya man". Alpha: "Mmmmhmhmmnhm", Alpha mumbles with the bandages covering his mouth as he leaves. Chris: "What`s in store for our campers next time?", Chris ask. "Will Stinky Alfredo make a comeback or continue to suck?" "Will my intern bring my turkey sandwich before getting fired?" "And will we pay for Alpha`s medical bills?" "Hehe, you wish". "Join us next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts